Arguments
by Mcbnotredame7
Summary: Series of Arguments between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks during HBP. I've always wondered just what arguments they would have!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was bored one day and thought about what kinds of arguments Lupin and Tonks would have throughout HBP. So here is the first of hopefully many more. This is my first fanfic and I would greatly appreciate R&R's. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places. Just my mind playing with them. Thanks to J.K.R. for this amazing material to work with. **

"Thank you Ginny," Molly Weasly said as she dried the last plate from a dinner of chicken that night. Remus Lupin, herself, and Nymphadora Tonks were the only ones left at the table. Arthur had to stay late at the Ministry and wasn't back yet.

"Excellent dinner Molly," Remus said as he wiped his scruffy mouth with a napkin that had been used more than once.

"Fantastic," Tonks said as she suspiciously moved closer to Remus unnoticed. Faint shouts of "thanks mom" could be heard from upstairs over the sound of rumbling feet.

"So Remus how's the hunt for new recruits coming along," Tonks said with a sly smile.

"Just great", he said sarcastically, "all the werewolves I've found so far are afraid of Greyback and won't join our cause."

Simultaneously, both women said "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I just Dumbledore will get somewhere with Harry this year."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Molly Weasly opened the top half to find Arthur Weasly finally back from work. "Come in dear."

"Ah, ah, ah, you have to ask me the question."

"Why do we have to do this nonsense? I know you're you and you know that I'm me," she said with slight annoyance.

"Because I have to follow the rules we use at work."

"Alright, what is your dearest ambition?"

"Obviously", he said, "to find out how airplanes stay up. Now dear, what do I call you late at night when we're alone?"

Molly Weasly shifted uncomfortably as she gave her answer. "Mollywobbles," she said in the slightest whisper.

Remus and Tonks smirked as her answer came out. "Now let me in," Arthur said encouragingly to his wife.

He said "hi" to both guests at the table as he took of f his shoes and hat. Molly and Arthur started discussing personal matters as Tonks suddenly said with urgency, "I have to go."

"Me too, "said Remus as he jolted up from his place at the table. Skirtishly, Remus and Tonks left and went outside.

Then, left with the privacy of the front yard Tonks started running her mouth a mile a minute at Lupin.

"Why won't you just accept it Remus? Why?"

"I've told you already, I'm too old for you and just as much of a threat."

"But, I don't care about any of that. How many times have I told you?" Her hair turned a flaming red as she became further frustrated.

"Well, I do care," Remus said as he tried to walk away. He then found a hand yanking him backwards by the scruff of his neck. He felt comfort with it there, but would never admit it. "Just like Harry and his patronus," he thought, "you're not going to give up.

Remus started to talk. "I don't want you or anyone to get hurt Dora. How would you like it if Greyback just showed up to your door one day and decided he wanted some lunch? How do you think that would make me feel? Knowing it was my fault; I would die of the pain if I hadn't been killed already.

"Well," she said as her hair became even redder, "I wouldn't have to worry about that because I would be with you. She stuttered, "Wait, you just admitted you have feelings for me, didn't you?" There was a long pause of silence. It was if the whole world was waiting for an answer. She looked at him quizzically when he finally spoke.

"No comment," he said with a smirk. Tonks' hair changed to a bubblegum pink and she started to laugh uncontrollably. Both of them fell onto the grass laughing. They gazed at the thousands of stairs as a cool summer breeze gently passed through.

"What would it take to get a comment from you," Tonks said as she moved closer.

"I don't know," he said moving ever so slightly to match Tonks'. They sat up and Remus started to think about the night's events.

"Now look at what you've gotten yourself into," he thought. "Why do my emotions have to run my entire life? How is it that I spend my whole life looking for that certain someone and it's the one you could hurt the most. Sigh! What am I going to do?"

Suddenly Tonks broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry."

"For what," asked Remus slowly, as he was quite startled by the comment?

"For causing you all this grief because of the way I feel. I guess I'll just leave you to your business for Dumbledore, I'm sure you need to get back to it." Remus was stunned. He sat there in complete shock for at least a minute.

When he finally came to his senses something terrifyingly beautiful happened that would change the both of them. They tenderly kissed under the watchful stars. It was a "Midsummer's Night Dream" for them both.

Afterwards, they stared at each other and uttered complete nonsense a baby couldn't even understand. Tonks was just as shocked by the fact that Remus hadn't started throwing a tantrum. She was in for a surprise.

"Look what we've gotten into," he said angrily as he wiped the dirt off his jeans that had too many holes to count and his faded red t-shirt in the light of the stars. "How many times do I have to tell you Dora? I'm too old, too poor, and too dangerous. Is there some way I can get that through to you?"

Tonks stared at the ground cursing herself for thinking everything was going to be fine. She finally uttered out a single word.

"No." She stared at him as he did the same.

"I can't get involved with you Dora. I've explained this a thousand times. You won't be safe!"

"And I've also told you a thousand times Mr. R. J. Lupin that I don't care. What do I have to do to get that through to you," she said mimicking Remus. Her hair started to turn red again.

Both stood in silence waiting for the other to make the next move. An explosion and yells from Fred and George cam from the Burrow. Angrily the both said "good night," and went their separate ways. They both knew that there would be more arguments to come.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Christmas Eve, and Tonks Manor was filled to the brim with guests. Andromeda and Ted Tonks had invited six of the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and Remus. This was due to the fact that the Burrow was too small to accommodate all of the guests, and with Andromeda being of pureblood status, their house was plenty big enough.

In one room Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny sat, trying to use their extendable ear to hear what the others were talking about. "I can't believe Fred and George have their own shop," Molly Weasley said, "and it's actually doing well!" "Well Molly, we always knew that's what they were going to do anyway. It's what they spent their whole lives doing," said Arthur Weasley.

"Well I think it's a great idea," said Andromeda. "Oh Andy, you think anything that doesn't include someone's children fighting dark wizards is a good idea," Ted Tonks said mildly. "Would you guys just please stop," said Tonks. "I'm fine! I've got plenty of other people to watch over me, besides; Mad-eye alone would scare most people off! I'm stationed at Hogwarts; with Dumbledore there I'm sure there's not going to be too many attacks!"

"I wouldn't be sarcastic if I were you," Andromeda said," more and more people are turning up missing everyday." "I'm sure she'll be fine," Lupin piped in. He hadn't spoken much around Tonks' parents that evening. Also, he was still rather uncomfortable around Tonks after what had happened before.

"Well, I think it's time for dinner," said Molly. Fred quickly reeled in the extendable ear. "Kids," Arthur yelled," it's time for dinner." As they all sat down to eat, Ted decided to say a few words, "I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight. With all the trouble with Voldemort it's nice to enjoy a time of peace in this ever growing war." With that they all sat down to dine.

All the kids were at one end of the table with the adults at the other. The big topic at one end was apparition, and at the other, a more important topic of the increasing number of disappearances. It was pretty obvious which end was which.

"It's not fair," Ginny said, becoming greatly annoyed with listening to something she couldn't do, "I don't get to learn to apparate until next year!" "Don't worry Ginny; you're not missing out on much. I splinched myself last time and left an eyebrow behind," Ron said. "Now that was a sight to see," Harry said. "Yeah," said Hermione, "I told him to remember the three D's; destination, deliberation, determination, but he just wouldn't listen.

At the very end of the table Fred and George were discussing something in hushed tones. "Wonder what they're up to now," Ginny said? "For your information, we've almost finished a plan to find out what our Christmas presents are," said Fred. "Well isn't obvious," said Ron, "we're all going to get hand knitted sweaters with our first initials on them." "Actually," Harry said, "I got one with a lion on it in third year."

"That's where you're both wrong. With this, we'll be able to find presents that bring us joy," George said. "Is that even possible," Hermione questioned? "Of course it is," they both said matter-of-factly, "this little device is called a Joy detector. Whenever it's near an object that'll bring one of us joy, cheer, happiness, etc. it goes off."

"I still don't believe it'll work," said Hermione. "Fine be that way," Ron said with a mouth full of food, "but when I know what my Christmas presents are and you don't, don't come crying to me!" "I won't," she said, "because I'm coming with you to prove that I'm right and you're wrong. This stuff is sold in a joke shop! It's obviously not going to work."

At the other end of the table, Andromeda was pesking Arthur for information from the Ministry about the disappearances. "We're all working together on the situation," he said. "Well I hope Scrimgeor is going to deal with the issue quickly," she said. "I don't want anything to happen to my little Nymphadora."

"Mom, don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks said as her hair turned to a flaming red! "I'm your mother dear, I can call you whatever I want." They all broke out in laughter except for Tonks obviously, who looked like she was going to explode with rage. Lupin wasn't exactly laughing, but more like sitting their smirking and looking pleased, trying not to laugh for Tonks' sake. When she looked at him she became even more furious.

All of the kids focused their attention to the other end of the table to see what all the commotion was about. They saw Tonks storm out of the room on the verge of crying. After a couple of seconds of silence and confused looks, they went back to their previous activities.

When dinner was finally over with Fred and George called over Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "We've done it," George said! "So," said Fred, "let's go find our Christmas presents!" "I'll be their in a minute," Harry called. He wanted to go talk to Remus about his lessons with Dumbledore.

"Um, Professor?" "I'm not your professor anymore Harry. Please, call me Remus or Lupin; your choice." "Ok, um Remus, could I talk to you about something?" "Sure Harry. Let's go outside though. It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Outside of Tonks Manor the snow was sparkling under the light of the stars. "Yeah, it is," Harry said. "So Harry, what was it you wanted to talk about," Remus questioned as they went out the door?

"Well, it's just that I've been having private lessons with Dumbledore this year." "Yes, he told me about that," Lupin interrupted, "go on." "I'm just worried about; that's all. He has this ring, and it's making his hand all black and crippled.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will be fine Harry." "Also I wanted to talk to you about Tonks." "Oh," Lupin said, because that's all he could think of to say about that subject. "It's just that, I don't know, it just seems like there's some tension between you guys."

As Harry said this they both looked up at the window to Tonks' room and saw her sitting there crying. "She's seemed really upset lately. I was just going to say that if you were a bit nicer to her it might clear some things up between the two of you." "Thanks Harry, I'll try that," Lupin said as they walked inside because it was becoming quite cold.

After Harry had joined the others on the hunt for Christmas presents and Remus had engaged in conversation with Ted and the two head Weasley's, Andromeda snuck upstairs to go see Tonks. She felt bad about what had happened, but she didn't know what exactly had set off Tonks' tantrum.

"Honey," she said as she knocked on the door, "can I please come in?" She could hear a faint 'yes' under all of the sobs, so she went into her daughter's room. "What do you want," Tonks said with her head under her pillow? "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened at dinner. Though I still can't quite figure out why you're so upset."

"You were embarrassing me mom. You know that I hate being called Nymphadora." "But honey, it's not like they didn't know that that's your real name. I mean I've come to except that my name's Andromeda. Besides, who was embarrassing you in front of? We're all friends. Was it Remus? He's a nice young man you know."

"Oh Mom," Tonks said, "Please stop. Remus already doesn't like me that much and you're just making it worse." "Now how do you know that he doesn't like you? He seems like a charming young man to me." "We, um, ah, have different viewpoints on some things," Tonks said, trying not to tell her mom what had happened before.

"Well that shouldn't stop him from liking you dear. Just be you and I'm positive that things will be fine." "Thanks Mom, and by the way, could you stop acting like I'm five years old." "Sorry sweetie," she said," I'm a neurotic mother."

Andromeda then when back downstairs to join her husband. "Andy, you're back," said Ted, "we were just discussing the information Severus has given us. We thought you had gotten lost, hadn't we Arthur?" Yeah, we were just joking of course, weren't we Molly?" "Of course we were."

As the conversation continued Andromeda was very subtly trying to motion Remus to go upstairs. It started with just motioning her eyes, but, by the time he got his attention she had almost fallen over. With a confused look on his face Lupin said,"um, please excuse me," and with that he went upstairs.

With each step he took his body filled with nervousness. When he finally reached the top, Remus faced the longest hallways he had seen in his life. By the time he got to Tonks' door he was sweating like a dog. Fighting off the urge to turn around and march right back downstairs, he mustered up all of his courage and knocked on the door.

"Who is it," said a muffled voice. Lupin was at loss for words and when he finally answered Tonks' question he stuttered and stammered on every word. "I-it's m-me Remus. C-can I c-come in?" "Um, sure come in," she said in a startled voice, as she sat up on her bed. When Remus walked in it was pretty obvious that they were both uncomfortable.

"Can I um, sit down," asked Lupin as he looked around Tonks' room? There were posters of the Weird Sisters and the Irish Quidditch team on the walls. Against the North wall was a massive bookshelf filled with books, collected magical items, framed pictures, small glass potion vials, and many oddly scented candles. Scattered across the floor were dirty robes and old wizard trading cards. Thrown sloppily across her bed were stuffed wolves which seemed to be newly acquired.

"Sure," Tonks said, wondering why Remus had come up to her room, and was a bit embarrassed because of the mess. "So, why did you come up here," she asked? "I don't know actually," he said, "your mum told me to come up here." "Oh God, she told you to come up here," Tonks said as she sat on her bed hugging one of her stuffed wolves. "Did she say anything about me?"

"No, she just kind of motioned me to come up here and almost fell over in the process. Maybe that's where you get your clumsiness from," he said with a smirk. "Shut up, and that defiantly sounds like my mum!" "So," Remus said, "you, um, like wolves I see." "Yeah, but I really like werewolves though." "Don't even start," he said crossly. "I'm not starting anything! I'm just stating the plain, simple fact that I like werewolves." "I know what you're starting," Remus said. "How many times have I told you Dora that we can't be together?"

"A lot, but I have a question." "And I've already answered it. No, we can't be together! Why? Because I'm too old, too poor, and too dangerous." The volume of his voice was getting louder with every word he spoke.

"Actually," Tonks said, "I wanted to know why you call me Dora instead of Tonks like everyone else or Nymphadora like my neurotic mother?" "Well first, I know that you don't like being called Nymphadora, so I obviously wouldn't call you that. And second, your dad calls your mother Andy, so I thought you might like it if I called you Dora."

Tonks was blushing. "Oh," she said. After a few more seconds of silence she finally said, "So about that other question." "No! I already told you, I'm too old, too-" "You're too old, too poor, too dangerous," Tonks said in a high pitched mocking voice. "Let me guess you're too gay too!" "What?" Tonks' voice was getting louder. "I know you and Sirius were close friends! What really happened in the Shrieking Shack?"

Remus was shouting by now, "I AM NOT GAY! " "Remus is gay! Remus is gay!" "I AM NOT GAY!" "Prove it," Tonks shouted. Lupin had no idea why she was acting like this. "Prove it Remus! Prove to me that you're not gay!" With that he kissed her. It was exactly as Tonks had planned. Knowing how close of friends Remus and Sirius were, she knew mentioning Sirius would set him off.

While downstairs Harry swore he heard shouting. "It's probably my mum and dad arguing over whether to wrap the Firebolt they got me or not," said Ron. "In your dreams little brother," both Fred and George said. "I told him to be nice to her," said a concerned Harry, "not blow up in her face." "What do you mean Harry," Ginny asked? "Well Lupin and I were talking about my lessons with Dumbledore. I just told him to be nicer to Tonks, and it might clear some things up between them." "Oh Harry," Hermione said, "don't you know anything? Tonks is in love with Lupin! That's why there's been 'tension' between them!" "Oh," said Harry, "no wonder he didn't want to talk about Tonks."

On the other side of the house the Tonks' and the Weasley's were enjoying some Christmas music when they first heard the shouting. "What the hell is going on up there," Ted said as he stood up? "I don't know," said Molly, "but I'm going to go find out." Molly marched up the stairs and down the hallway. She could hear screams of "Dora we can't be together" and "you know its true Remus, you know you do!"

Molly stormed into Tonks' room, "you're breaking the Christmas spirit! This is supposed to be a time of peace! If you want war, take it outside!" Remus and Tonks just stood there in silence. Lupin then pushed past Molly, marched through the door, and stormed down the stairs. Tonks came chasing after yelling, "Remus, please, stop!"

When Remus got downstairs he slammed the door and ran outside. He got to a large Hemlock tree, and sat against the trunk, not caring he was sitting in cold wet snow, and started to cry. On the other side of the house, Tonks had too slammed the door as she went outside, sat up against a large rock in the wet, cold snow and started to cry as well.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George went to go find Lupin, while Ginny and Hermione went to find Tonks. "Professor, what exactly happened," Ron asked? "Yeah," said George, "we heard yelling and stuff and then you came out here." Remus retold the past events. "Score Professor," Fred said! "Shut up guys," Harry said, "or I'm taking that money back!" "Its ok boys," said Remus, "I'll be ok. I love her, I really do, but we can't be together. I'm a freaking werewolf! It would never work out!" "Well, said Harry, "it never hurts to try."

When Ginny and Hermione finally reached Tonks, her face was soaked with tears. "It'll be ok Tonks. Don't worry," Ginny said. "Tonks," said Hermione, "if you don't mind me asking, what happened with you and Lupin? We heard you two shouting at each other, and then you both stomping down the stairs." "Don't forget to mention we heard you guys slamming the doors," Ginny said. Tonks then proceeded to retell the night's events.

"Well this explains a lot," said Hermione. "That's why Lupin's been acting so uncomfortable around you lately." "There is one thing you can pick up from this," Ginny said. "Yeah," Tonks sobbed, "what's that?" "You know that he likes you." "How do you know that," said both Hermione and Tonks? "Isn't it obvious? If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have kissed you." "Actually, he's kissed me twice."

"See," Ginny said, "it's obvious he likes you. He probably just thinks he's going to hurt you. Which he wouldn't." "Thanks girls," said Tonks, "this means a lot to me." "Maybe you should just go talk to him," Hermione suggested. "Ok, I'll try, but if something goes wrong, I'm blaming it on you two," said Tonks with a smirk.

Both Lupin and Tonks went for a walk to clear their minds. And, as fate predicted, they ran into each other. "Oh my gosh," said a surprised Tonks, "I'm sorry Remus." "It's ok Dora," Remus said as he stood up, "listen we need to talk about us." "I know you're too old, too poor, I've got the idea," said a somewhat depressed Tonks. "I know that's what I said, but I thought we could just try to be together. "Yes, yes, yes," said an overly excited Tonks as she kissed him. Lupin's face was as red as a Red Cap. "Come on," she said, "we have to go tell everyone."

Remus and Tonks went back inside Tonks Manor feeling warmer than ever, though maybe a bit wetter. They joined the Tonks' and the Weasley's by the fire and listened to Christmas music. Ginny and Harry came in next, and were followed by Ron and Hermione. "Ah," said both Fred and George, "how romantic!" "Fred?" "Yes George." Guess we'll have to get some girlfriends!" And to Molly Weasley's wishes, they had a peaceful Christmas.


End file.
